One Wish
by POTOF
Summary: One wish...that's all young Alaska desires. She asks it to the empty air again and again, but to no avail. Intrigued by her persistence and fiery spirit, Jareth finds a loophole in the rules and uses it to help her. Unfortunately, he soon is distracted by someone else. How will Alaska respond to this girl who seems to have unwittingly pulled his heart out of her grasp?
1. Chapter 1

The bell tower started to chime the seventh hour of the evening as the girl raced across campus. A small puddle of water splashed underneath her foot as she ran, soaking the sock.

"Bogdammit!" she muttered around the peach stuck in her mouth.

Her hand went up and grabbed the fruit, pulling it away as she bit into it, juice spilling forth onto her lips. She licked it off and hurried along the way, but froze as the music blasting in her ears suddenly stopped.

"No. Oh please no." she said, furrowing her brow as she pulled the iPod from her pocket.

No matter how many times the button was pressed, the device's screen remained dark. Groaning, she pulled the earbuds from her ears and wrapped the cord around the dead iPod.

"I knew I shouldn't have started using this as an alarm clock. Freaking Magic Dance was so tempting, though!" she lamented as she tucked it into her jeans and started jogging toward her class.

Alaska was a sophomore in college, but there were certain things she had never outgrown. Her belief in the Goblin King was one of them. It was her passion…but also her weakness. The reason for her lateness was due to a nightmare she had experienced concerning him. In fact, she hadn't slept at all the night before in fear of having that same dream yet again, which was why she'd risked a nap before the book club she was a member of met at seven. Her mind started to drift back to the dream and she shook her head violently to clear it.

"Time for a bit of distraction." she muttered, and pictured him singing.

People looked at her as she hurried along, but she barely noticed. Alaska never looked anyone in the eyes. She was too shy, too afraid of what she might find there. So instead of look at the expressions on people's faces, which she would undoubtedly mistake for scrutiny, she let her focus dim. It was a regular practice. She pictured Jareth floating in front of her and smiled softly, starting up a mental conversation with him and moving her lips silently as she responded.

"You're late, Precious." he purred, giving her an amused look.

"Hush, Goblin King. It's your fault I'm missing it, not that you weren't already perfectly aware of that fact."

"Oho! Touchy today, aren't we?"

"Sorry…didn't sleep well." she muttered.

"Or at all, perhaps?"

"Precisely."

"You really should sleep…" he said casually, looking at her as he twirled a crystal in one hand.

"No." she responded, avoiding his gaze by focusing on the small smirk that seemed to always be playing at his lips, "Not if it means having that dream again. I'd rather pass out from exhaustion."

"Now now…you know perfectly well that nothing like that has happened to me."

"No I don't. You could be going through that right now and I would be none the wiser. Don't think I don't know that. You're not even here, so don't try to comfort me. This is just an illusion I use to pass the time."  
"Perhaps," he replied, slipping his arms beneath his head, "but your subconscious wishes to inform you that-"

"No. Don't even _think_ about taking on the full form of my subconscious, Magic Pants. You are here for my entertainment and pleasure, not my torment. In other words…You're not my mother, Jareth. Stop telling me what to do."

His lips pulled back in a dark smile. "Feeling better now that you've released a bit of _sass_ in my general direction?"

"Much, thank you." she said with a smirk.

He laughed and faded away as she entered the building. The rain that had started to fall had landed chillingly on her bare skin, and now that Jareth was gone she started to shiver. Glad to be inside, Alaska looked around for her group. The library was fairly empty, save for one table of young students chattering on about various pieces of fiction. She smiled and went over to sit quietly with them. Not having much to contribute to the conversation this week, Alaska simply sat and listened. The meeting lasted about an hour before the members got up and left. Everyone scurried off to do his own business…except for Alaska. She pulled her laptop from her backpack, opening it and smiling at the background picture.

"Hello, lovely." she murmured softly to the picture of Jareth.

Even the still, silent stare of the drawing made her shiver. So much was captured in those mismatched eyes…not to mention the smirk! After starting at his image for a moment, Alaska reluctantly moved on to doing her homework. Her English paper took a few hours to write, and then she left the library and walked back to her apartment. The phone was in the middle of its final ring when she opened the door. Whoever it was could wait, as it was time for her to call home. Though she kept in contact with her mother daily via texting, Alaska made sure to call at least once a week on Fridays at ten. She picked up the phone and dialed. When no one answered, she frowned and decided to check her messages, thinking perhaps her parents had been the ones to call moments before. Yet if that were the case, why hadn't they answered the phone?

Lightning struck outside, followed by a deafening boom of thunder. She looked up as the lights flickered, wondering how bad the storm would get and hoping her parents had gotten her message about not coming up that weekend. With a press of a button the messages started playing. There seemed to be three according to the blinking number on her phone, so Alaska went and poured herself a glass of tea as she waited. The first two were from the library and hairstylist back home. Her book was ready to pick up and the appointment for a haircut needed to be rescheduled. The last bit wasn't much of a problem. Though it was getting a bit thick for her liking, Alaska was trying to grow out her hair again. At the moment her straight blonde hair rested a few inches below her shoulders. She wanted to get it back to where it stopped in the middle of her back, simply because she missed the feeling of running the brush through it.

The voice of the person who spoke last she did no recognize. Walking back into the living room, she frowned slightly and tilted her head as she sipped her tea. Whoever it was sounded very professional and serious. Mostly the man just said he needed to speak with her urgently and asked that she call him back as soon as possible. The machine clicked off and she let out a gasp, dropping her tea and putting a hand to her head as her vision darkened and brought forth a rapidly moving sequence of pictures. What she saw before her caused her jaw to drop. At first she could not force her mind to comprehend. It simply couldn't be true! Yet she had experienced several such visions in her lifetime, and not a single one had been wrong. She had misinterpreted a few in the beginning, yes, but there was no mistaking this for anything other than what it was. Her parents were gone. Presumably on their way to visit her, they had gotten in the path of a tornado. The rest of the pictures were twisted metal, blood and-

"No!" she cried, banging her head against the wall and sliding downward.

Sobs shook her body. They were all she had. Everything. All she did was to please them, to see a smile on their faces. Did she even have any dreams of her own that had not been crafted around their hopes for her? Panic overtook her. Sorrow chilled her to the bone as she fell forward onto her knees, hugging herself and squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly anger fills her, though it's more based on fear and panic than the actual frustration she feels.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away _right now_!"

Nothing happens but the continued rumble of thunder, and shouts to the ceiling in a strong and spiteful tone.

"What, am I not good enough for you? The Underground, place for the unwanted…am I not welcome even there? Unwanted _by_ the unwanted, well that's just brilliant! I said the words, now take me! You're contractually obligated to do this, you glittering prick! Why do you never answer? Are you deaf or just a liar? I tried being nice and you won't listen to me then so here I am shouting my lungs out! Can you hear me now or are those blasted Fae ears of yours not as good as they should be after all these years? Listen to me for once, you ignorant, self-centered, thick-skulled son of a-"

Most of the lights went out and she jumped in surprise, cutting the insult short. A moment later there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. She cringed then opened her eyes to see a feather floating down to the now glittering carpet. Her heart skipped a beat and she paled slightly when she saw a black boot. Shaking, she looked up to see the Goblin King staring down at her. His eyes were filled with annoyance and anger, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh…"

"_Oh?_" he repeated incredulously, his eyes flaring, "You practically yell my head off for not coming within a second of your call, insult me, and then when I arrive, all you have to say is 'oh'? I've Bogged people for far less, you insolent human!"

"I called before…you never came…I thought…I…"

"You thought what? That insulting me would persuade me to fulfill your wish? Insulting and ignorant as well. Tell me, _child_, why should I do as you ask?"

"Because you have to. It's what you do…isn't it?" she said in a flat, emotionless tone.

His brow furrowed and he studied her, eyes burning into her relentlessly. She did not look directly in his eyes of course, but somehow she sensed his anger turning to curiosity and slight confusion.  
"I know your voice." he stated, "You've called many times, but never reached your critical point."

"My…what?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "You pretend to know enough to order me about, yet don't even know about that. Very well, I will tell you, if only to remove all thought from your little mind that I owe you something. The reason I have not come before now is that I only answer to those who have reached their critical moment of desperation. Some call me once but are not desperate. The law was created to keep young children and tired parents from fooling around with the power to summon me. There are other laws in place as well that have kept you from calling me correctly, but I have heard, regardless of how faint the calls were."

"Faint? But…I meant it! Each time!" She protested, tears of desperation entering her eyes.

A flash of annoyance crossed his face before he saw her tears and forced himself to soften. It was not this girl's fault that she didn't know the rules. He'd simply had his share of people like her. The ones who expected instant gratification without stopping to think what he had to go through in order to fulfill their wishes. He sighed and continued to explain, wanting to simply return home and forget the headache that constantly pounded through his skull…

"As I said before (if you were even _listening_), you were not at your critical point. You still aren't. Until a person reaches his or her critical point, the call is much softer. I do admit that this one was abnormally loud for not being a legitimate summons, but the reason I came was mostly to see why you thought you had any right to insult me as you were."

"I…I'm sorry." she said quietly, the tears starting to flow again, "I…I was just desperate. Critical moment or not…I need this. Please."

He opened his mouth to respond, but jumped and felt his eyebrows go up slightly in surprise as she grasped his hand. Her eyes pleaded with him in a way he had not seen before.

"Save me…please…" she whispered, voice filled with fear.

Jareth stared at her for a moment, thinking. He did not want to simply leave her like this, yet he could not bring her back with him. Nor did he think that would be helpful. This girl was broken, and a simple change of location would not fix that.

"You can be saved, but only if you take the steps to save yourself." he said quietly and stepped away.

Part of him hated to let go of her hand. Even though his own hand was gloved, he imagined hers was cold, and he had felt it shaking. She needed his touch. That was, of course, the very thing he was counting on to help her. As he suspected, she panicked and started to crawl toward him like an infant. His pace quickened as he backed toward the window from which he had come.

"Don't leave me!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes once more as she scrambled to her feet.

He kept his expression blank as he walked, waiting and silently hoping that she would win. A small flinch was held back as she stumbled and fell forward, yet he continues on. With a cry of desperation she rose to her feet and leapt toward him. The Goblin King looked down at her in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him. This was an unexpected occurrence…

"Take me with you, Sire. Please." she whispered into his chest, the tears finally spilling over.

"I cannot grant that wish." he replied, gently removing her from his person.

She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed, nodding. He had given her strength again. The strength to stand. Things would be all right somehow, though she would need time and support that she felt she did not have. And distractions. She wanted plenty of those. Alaska opened her eyes to say thank you, but he was gone. In fact, she was back on the floor where she had curled up in the first place. Her hand lifted to smash downward in frustration when she realized something was contained within her grasp. Looking down, she saw that it was a simple crystal. This made her lips twitch upward as if to smile. It hadn't been a dream…and he had not left her alone. As she carefully tossed the orb from hand to hand, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly it held for her. But the glitter that decorated the floor and the single feather by her shoe said that it would be an adventure to remember…


	2. Chapter 2

The dress was restricting. Not uncomfortable, just something Alaska was unused to. Why could the daughter of the people being mourned not wear whatever the hell she wanted? It made no sense to her, yet she didn't have the spirit to complain. At least no one expected her to speak to them much or look them in the eyes. The pitying looks and tones were about to kill her slowly, though. It wasn't that she didn't want pity, but did they have to act like she would never be the same? Of course they did. Because she wouldn't. Everything within her felt numb and it frightened her. Shouldn't she feel horrified or at least sad? She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to them for heaven's sake! But no, all she felt was cold emptiness with a smidge of anxiety and annoyance. Her hands kept wringing the handle of her small purse as she stood by the caskets. People offered her a seat many times but that was the last thing she wanted. Alaska wanted to _move_. She wanted to get away from all the stares and the quiet whispers and the smell of death that was choking her so badly that she felt like she could pass out.

She moved swiftly toward the door murmuring apologies and assuring everyone that she was fine and that yes, she was sure she didn't need some company. For the love of all things holy, why wouldn't they leave her alone for just five minutes?! As the door swung open, she started to take a deep breath. More people. In her face. Asking if she was all right. No. No no no no…

"No, I am NOT all right, would everyone please stop asking that and just…just…UGH!" she yelled.

Alaska didn't even know who it had been that asked her. She just shoved past them and ran (as much as a tall clumsy person in heels can) to the abandoned house she had seen down the street. People yelled after her, trying to get her to come back. As she ran, her hand dove into her purse and retrieved the crystal she'd been carrying with her the past few days. If there were ever a time to see if it did anything…it was now or never. There wasn't much left of the door, so it gave way after a few well placed shoves of her shoulder. She still couldn't breathe right. Why was it so hard to take a decent breath? She had to get away.

"Anywhere." she whispered in a panicked and desperate tone as she looked into the crystal, "Take me anywhere but here, for the love of god, please…"

Green. That was all she saw inside. Alaska furrowed her brow and looked closer. Suddenly she was leaning forward, standing in what looked to be some sort of strange hed ge maze. Not the famous labyrinth, but perhaps a smaller game for mere amusement. After only a moment of peering around she took off running again. The grass beneath her feet was much harder to walk on than the smooth pavement from before, causing her to stumble harshly. She paused momentarily to kick off her shoes and sent them flying over the hedge with a cry of frustration. Then she was off running again, not knowing where the path led and not caring. It felt good to have an outlet for her fear. She wanted to just run forever and not stop, never go back…

This drive to move forward came to an abrupt halt when turning a corner brought her into the sunlight. She put a hand up to shield her eyes and then slowly lowered it. Her aimless running had brought her into a bright and colorful garden. A small pond was in the middle, a tiny waterfall running into it. Alaska stepped forward, trying to take in all the sights. The grass beneath her feet was at a normal height, yet it was soft, as if it had never felt a blade. Around the area were the same hedges she'd been surrounded by only moments before, blocking off the area save the one entrance she'd discovered. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she was able to take a huge gulping breath. Her nostrils filled with the scent of the unknown flowers that grew in patches around the site. She walked over to the pond, favoring the edge that was shaded by the large tree that had its branches stretched out over a good portion of the water. It seemed like a good idea to stand a moment in the shade until she found her knees buckling out from underneath her. Ignoring the strange sensation of her hose ripping on contact and the pain that buzzed through her legs, she cupped water in her shaking hands and washed away the make-up that made her feel so fake.

Even then she didn't cry. In fact, the longer she sat in the shade, the cool breeze causing goose bumps to appear on her arms, the more numb she felt. The water had been cold as well. She could still feel her hands, but they were stinging. Or maybe that was just her mind transferring the emotional pain. At that point, she didn't know, nor did she particularly care. Nothing mattered. It really didn't.

"Well this _is_ a surprise." a familiar voice said.

Alaska looked up to see the Goblin King peering down at her, annoyance once again creeping into his features.

"I honestly never expected you to come here." he said as he gave her a curious look, "Most simply see their dreams in the crystals. Few have used it as a mode of transportation. I would say 'how interesting', but in all honesty I do not care one way or another _how_ you got here just as long as you can find a way to-"

He frowned and tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, taking in her appearance for the first time.

"Why on earth are you dressed in this fashion?" he asked curiously.

"I'm in mourning." she murmured softly, "My parents were both killed in an accident."

His gaze softened and he inclined his head respectfully.

"My apologies. The wardrobe for Fae in mourning is much different than for humans.

Letting her eyes drift back to look over the pond, her hands on her arms almost protectively, she nodded. He wouldn't be privy to such customs. Not that she'd expected him to be. In fact, she was rather surprised that he cared at all. He was not only Fae, but a king as well. Why should he care about the pain of one insignificant human? She didn't think him heartless, but at that moment she could only understand the coldness in his tone. The change to warmth confused her.

"You're chilled." he said softly.

Looking down, she realized she was shivering slightly. But it didn't really concern her. It matched the way she felt and didn't seem to be uncomfortable either. A small gasp escaped her lips and her head snapped to the side as something touched her arm.

"Come along. Into the sunlight with you, you stubborn girl." he said, eyes sparkling.

She stood slowly and watched in slight confusion as he took the coat hanging off his arm and draped it over her shoulders. One hand went into the small of her back as he pressed her forward into the sun. Her eyes closed and she tried to back away into the cold comfort of the shadows, but he pushed her onward.

"You're no vampire." he said with a hint of exasperation, "The sunlight won't harm you."

Why was he even putting up with her? It wasn't as if he couldn't just take her home and leave her there for someone else to deal with. Yet something contained within her cerulean eyes told him not to. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his gloves, slipping them onto her slender hands. She started to shake and he frowned. Yes, the wind was slightly cool, but not enough to cause her to be this uncomfortable.

"It hurts to _feel_." she said in a frightened whisper.

He tilted his head to look at her. His lips parted to say that what she said made no sense, but pressed together quickly when he saw her start to cry. Somehow he had forgotten how much she had lost. Should he not pity her? Loss was something Jareth was unfamiliar with. In fact, most Fae were not accustomed to knowing what it felt like to lose anything, whether it be someone close to them or even territory in a battle. Losing happened, of course, but it the one on the short end of the stick was known to usually brood for quite a while afterward. It was almost expected. Lose with grace but kick a few items of furniture (or in his case a few goblins) in private. Humans, however, had far shorter lifespans to enjoy what they were given. He surmised that losing someone of such significance as parents were to humans would be quite devastating. This girl being no older than she was…however old that might have been…couldn't have made it any easier. So instead of berating her for the dramatics, as he was apt to do in situations with humans, Jareth sat with her. He led her to a bench and let her weep, not even pulling away as she buried her face into his shoulder. Granted, it was a bit…awkward…considering the fact that he'd rarely done this for someone.

Gradually she was able to bring her crying under control. When she came back to her senses, Alaska was surprised to find she was leaning against him. Never would she have done that. Even less expected was the feeling of his strong arms around her. One was wrapped around her shoulders and held her to him while the other simply rested on her own folded arms. He was holding her to him very gently. It wasn't enough pressure to be counted as an embrace, just enough that she knew he was there. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Thank you." she said quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"This may be indelicate at such a time as this," he stated as he stood, "but…who _are_ you?"

She chuckled softly in slight embarrassment as she realized he didn't even know her name. Standing, she curtsied with a slight smile.

"Alaska, at your service, Sire."

"Alaska…odd name, that. All the same…it's nice to know the name of my potential assailant."

His words confused her. She hadn't put a single hand on him! True, she'd insulted him a few days earlier but-

Jareth snapped his fingers together and produced a single shoe in his hand. Smirking slightly, he held it up and looked at her.

"Yours, I believe?"

"Uhm…yes, but what does that have to do with-oh. I threw it. I…ah…I hit you, didn't I?" she replied sheepishly, a blush coming over her previously pale cheeks.

"I doubt you could have landed a better blow had you been trying." he said dryly.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

He offered the shoe to her and she took it. Not really sure what to do with this…Alaska…he dramatically gestured back toward the garden's entrance.

"Shall we venture forth in search of its mate, then?"

She laughed. It was a warm sound that turned his mocking smirk into more of a genuine smile. Few found his sense of humor to actually be funny…not that he was actually aiming for anyone else's entertainment but his own. Yet it was a strangely pleasing idea that he had made her smile for a moment. She walked ahead of him, but looked back as if questioning her actions. He chuckled softly and nodded once.

"Yes yes…I'm coming. There's need to look at me so."

She gave him a small smile and started walking again, brushing off her dress as she did so. It did not escape his notice that she had upset her appearance. Not only were there still smudges of make-up on her face (and likely on his shirt as well of all things!), but her hair was a mess, her…stockings…were stained with grass and ripped at the knee, and her dress was rather off balance (one strap was even starting to slip from her shoulder) and had dirt and stains where she'd knelt to the ground. So when they found the shoe and she had both in one hand, he reached over and acted as though he were brushing something off of her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and he waved dismissively.

"A fairy was trying to perch there."

Surprisingly she simply nodded a sort of thanks and continued to stroll along. In reality he had let a small bit of magic flow, fixing her up a bit. There was no need for her to endure further distress by having people comment on her disheveled appearance. In all honesty it had appeared as though she'd been doing some rather…inappropriate things. Well, inappropriate for her current situation at least. After all, there was nothing wrong with a little-

"So where are we exactly?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"The garden, obviously."

She allowed herself a slightly exasperated sigh, yet smiled still, amused.

'She rolled her eyes at me.' he thought incredulously, 'Gods this young thing has nerve…or fire…something…what _is _she about, anyway? Why here? No one comes here willingly. Not knowing what awaits them. Not when they have a choice. So why? I could simply ask-no. Haha. No. Certainly not. She's likely mental, who knows what the answer might be! No, better to simply…wonder.'

"I take it by that gesture that my answer does not satisfy you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, no. And I think you knew it wouldn't the moment you spoke."

"Perhaps, but whether I did or not, it is not your place to point it out. In answer to your question, however, this is a private area of the Underground. One of the places I go when I do not wish to be disturbed by my…subjects."

"Ahh." she said, nodding understandingly and ignoring the comment he made, "Trying to escape the dull idiocy of the goblins are you? I must say you picked a lovely place to do it, Your Highness. Do you have many such places, or is it only here that you come to reclaim your sanity?"

Before he could think twice he was laughing. Every word she'd said was true, of course, yet the nonchalant way she said it amused him. You would have thought by her tone that a monarch becoming irritated at his goblin subjects was an everyday occurrence understandable to the most simple of people. He watched as a slow smile spread across her lips. She knew how ridiculous it sounded, yet it was obvious she didn't care.

"That describes the situation quite well, actually." he said, a small smirk still curling his lip, "Though this is not my only sanctuary."

His eyes sparked dangerously yet with a playful demeanor.

"Don't take that as a free invitation to try and find them, however. Not something I would suggest, my dear Alaska, unless you find yourself with an irresistible desire to land headfirst into the Bog upon your next visit."

"Oh no, Sire. The last thing I wish to do is to land on the list of 'People and Creatures Who Irritate Jareth'."

He was silent for a moment, surprised and rather perplexed about her extensive knowledge of the Underground…and of him. Should he be concerned? Perhaps. Yet somehow he felt he could trust this girl…at least with the small amount of knowledge that she possessed. He couldn't imagine her becoming spiteful toward him without cause, and he was not one to give cause without provocation. She seemed very caught up in her surroundings…a nice change, he had to admit. Usually the people who ventured into the Underground did so to gain back their freedom or that of a child they had wished away. Those poor souls had little time or desire to appreciate the beauty and design of his world. Granted, this was likely one of the best places. He'd saved the best for himself. Challengers usually got the labyrinth or simply the Bog of Eternal Stench as a sampling. The city itself was not exactly a sparkling gem in his crown either. Not that he had much say in that. It had once been quite nice…until the goblins got their hands on it. They didn't care what the blasted thing looked like, so why should he? No one had ever set foot in his garden before. The expression on her face as they walked was one of appreciation, silent awe even. Though the main area was behind them, different flowers still decorated the hedges. Her appreciation for the area pleased him…as he had created these areas himself.

She had been to upset and moving too quickly earlier to notice the foliage growing on the shrubbery. They caught her eye now, though, and she even paused once to lift a delicate bud with her fingertips. The bud opened after a moment to reveal a lavender colored flower. Alaska gasped softly at the unexpected bloom and turned her head toward Jareth in question. He stared back at he as if to ask 'what about it?', yet she could tell by the small smirk on his face that he had done it. The Goblin King had done something to impress and please her. Why? The thought had never crossed her mind that he would actually start to like her! Tolerate, perhaps, but not…appreciate her presence. Yet she was assuming again. Or was she? It was difficult to tell with Jareth. His emotions were quite hidden beneath a rather obnoxious layer of cool, smug pride. That didn't necessarily bother Alaska though. She was almost used to the attitude from pretending he was with her. So instead of being intimidated by the look, she blushed slightly and gave him a sly smile before releasing the flower and continuing to walk.

As she walked past him, head held high, she saw his smile widen. Perhaps he liked her silent appreciation, preferring that to senseless ogling. Granted, he probably wouldn't have minded being praised, but if he wanted that then he would have to work a bit harder at it.

'Maybe next time.' she thought.

Alaska knew when it was time to go. What she didn't know was how to return. She furrowed her brow and looked around, trying to think.

"You think too much." Jareth said coolly, "Relax, girl."

"Pardon me for not being familiar with other-worldly travel, Highness." she retorted with a roll of her eyes, "Oh, and stop calling me 'girl'. I'm twenty-one. In the Fae world that might not be very old, but for a human that's adult age, thank you very much."

His eyebrows went up then furrowed. Such insolence was not usually tolerated, yet he had indeed made a mistake.

"My apologies." he said, "It was not my intention to offend you."

"I know. If I thought you'd meant it as an insult you would know. Trust me. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me what I need to do to return home, I-"

She had continued to walk as she talked and walked into a strange sort of invisible wall. The sensation caused her to gasp and step back. Apparently that was how. She gently removed Jareth's gloves, put them in the coat pocket, took that off as well, and held it out to him.

"Thank you. For everything." she said softly.

He nodded once and took her arms from behind, leading her forward.

"Since you're unused to such travel, it might be wise to have some help."

She felt as though he was holding her underwater. The portal restricted her movements and prevented any oxygen from entering. Just as she started to panic, she opened her eyes. It was an odd sensation, going from one state of consciousness to another. But she was back. The abandoned house surrounded her and Jareth was nowhere to be seen. Though if she had looked, Alaska would have seen two hands silently retreating through the wall on either side of her…


End file.
